The present invention relates generally to appliances, and more particularly, to a control system for an appliance.
Appliances such as washing machines, dryers, ovens, and the like, typically include a plurality of knobs, dials, input pads, switches and/or the like. Such knobs, dials, input pads, switches and/or the like function as user inputs, user input controls, controls, controllers and/or the like. In most instances, the controls provide for discrete selection of various modes, cycles, states, choices, parameters, and/or the like of the appliance.
In the case of washing machines, a main knob or dial is utilized for selecting the laundry cycle and a length of time of the selected cycle. The rotational position of the main knob is correlated to particular cycle/time selections and thus determines a selection. The main knob or dial typically additionally incorporates a mechanical timer mechanism. The other knobs also utilize rotational position to select and/or indicate the selection. These knobs and/or dials are typically electromechanical. With solid state knobs and/or dials, the tactile feel of the electromechanical knobs and/or dials is absent.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have a solid state appliance controller that simulates the user operation of an electromechanical appliance controller.
An appliance controller simulates the user operation of electro-mechanical appliance controllers that are currently on the market. The present control knob is configured to allow a user to turn the control knob to a particular wash operation to be selected, and thereafter pulls outwardly on the control knob thereby commencing an appliance mode. In one form, the control knob is provided with a shaft extension. When the control knob is pulled outwardly, the extension actuates a master power switch, placing the appliance in a run mode. To return the appliance to a stop mode, the user pushes the knob inwardly. This deactuates the master power switch thereby placing the appliance in the stop mode.
According to one form, the subject invention provides an appliance control system. The appliance control system includes a housing, a user cycle selector that is movable in relation to the housing between a first selector position and a second selector position, a first spring secured to the housing, the first spring being configured to retain said user cycle selector at (i) the first selector position during a first period of time, and (ii) the second selector position during a second period of time, a mode switch positioned within the housing, the mode switch having an actuated state and a deactuated state, and a second spring having a spring arm which is movable between a first arm position and a second arm position. Movement of the user cycle selector from the first selector position to the second selector position causes the spring arm to move from the first arm position to the second arm position. Movement of the spring arm from the first arm position to the second arm position causes the mode switch to be switched from the deactuated state to the actuated state.
According to another form of the subject invention, there is provided an appliance control system which is operable in a user cycle selection mode and a cycle operation mode. The appliance control system includes a user cycle selector that is movable between a first selector position and a second selector position, a first spring configured to retain the user cycle selector at (i) the first selector position during a first period of time, and (ii) the second selector position during a second period of time, and a mode switch having an actuated state and a deactuated state. Movement of the user cycle selector from the first selector position to the second selector position causes the mode switch to be switched from the deactuated state to the actuated state. The appliance control system is caused to operate in the user selection mode when the mode switch is placed in the actuated state. The appliance control system is caused to operate in the cycle operation mode when the mode switch is placed in the deactuated state.
According to another form, the subject invention provides an appliance control system that is operable in a user selection mode and a cycle operation mode. The appliance control system includes a user cycle selector including a control shaft having a first groove and a second groove defined therein, the user cycle selector being movable between a first selector position and a second selector position, a spring which is positionable in (i) the first groove to retain the user cycle selector at the first selector position during a first period of time, and (ii) the second groove to retain the user cycle selector at the second selector position during a second period of time, and a mode switch having a first state and a second state. Movement of the user cycle selector from the first selector position to the second selector position causes the mode switch to be switched from the second state to the first state. The appliance control system is caused to operate in the user selection mode when the mode switch is placed in the first state. The appliance control system is caused to operate in the cycle operation mode when the mode switch is placed in the second state.